In recent years, an SDN (software defined network, Software Defined Network) has become one of important trends in network development. An objective of an SDN technology is to separate a network control plane from a data plane, and command, according to a decision of a centralized control device, a switching device in a network to perform data forwarding.
In the prior art, a centralized control device needs to make different forwarding decisions for different data streams, so that the centralized control device needs to confront processing of a great amount of data stream information, and because the centralized control device fails to timely make a forwarding decision according to a data stream, a forwarding delay of a great number of data streams is increased, and at the same time, during allocation of a forwarding link, the centralized control device may allocate multiple data streams to the same forwarding link, which leads to congestion of the forwarding link and affects service experience of a user.